The Roxanne Ritchi Mixtape
by LasersAndSpikes
Summary: Roxanne manages to get a hold of a certain mixtape, but will it's contents change how she sees the villain?
1. Chapter 1

Megamind was busy monologuing, pretty standard kidnapping so far. Except it wasn't.

Roxanne had spotted something out of the corner of her eye, and every few seconds when the villain's eye line left her she snuck a quick glance at it.

There was a small cassette on one of the control panels near her. It was just close enough for her to make out what looked like her name written on the side of it.

Being the nosy reporter she was, it was an impossibility for her not to find out what was on it.

She'd been untying her bonds for months now, and it wasn't a difficult job considering Megamind never tied them too tight in the first place. Her hands were completely free behind her back, but she held the rope just in case she had to retie them at some point.

He couldn't know that she could do this. He might start using fuzzy handcuffs or something equally as strange.

"Now just sit there, I'll be back shortly..." He smirked. "Not that you'll be going anywhere..." He let out a melodramatic guffaw before exiting the room with a whirl of his cape.

It was now or never.

She stood quickly, and hobbled over to the control panel, her feet still tied, but loose enough for her to make it there and back without too much trouble.

The reporter grabbed the cassette, rushed back to the hostage chair, and dropped it in the handbag by her feet just as the villain emerged in the doorway with his minion.

She whipped her hands behind her back and began to retie the bonds. Luckily for the reporter, they hadn't noticed a thing.

* * *

Roxanne reached further into the top of her bedroom wardrobe, throwing small bits of junk and knick knacks out as she got closer to the dusty cassette player.

She pulled the machine out and set to finding an unoccupied plug. The only downside to this apartment was the lack of power outlets, so she resolved to pulling her bedside lamp out.

She crossed her fingers as she turned the ancient thing on; lo and behold the piece of crap still worked!

The reporter rummaged in her handbag, and after some fumbling found the tape. It was the first time since the lair that she'd actually had the chance to give it a proper look.

The plastic was opaque and black. Obviously. She took a look at the label and almost dropped it.

"Roxanne Ritchi Mixtape"

He'd made her a mixtape?

Was he planning on giving it to her? Did he even know what the purpose of a mixtape _was?_

She shakily pressed the top of the tape deck, and it slid open. Roxanne popped the tape in and closed it again, finally pressing rewind.

After some time the tape finally clicked to a stop, and she took a deep breath before pressing play.

The first song hit her like a bullet in the chest. She knew this song, and it was the last thing she'd ever expected from the villain to associate with her.

_Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you_

The reporter reached out and punched the fast-forward button. This had to be some kind of mistake, that first track must've been a blip.

She hit the play button again.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

Fast-forward again, this couldn't be happening.

_With this heart I will sing to you_  
_Long after stars have lost their glow_  
_And with these hands, I'll provide for you_  
_Should there be a stormy sea, I'll turn the tide for you_  
_And I'll never_  
_Oh, no, I'll never, I'll never let you go._

Her hand trembled as she pressed fast-forward once more. _'He listens to Tom Jones?' _Her thumb clicked the play button.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

No. He couldn't feel this way. Not really. He'd never mentioned it before. **Why hadn't he said anything?**

She sat down on the edge of her bed, unable to process her feelings. She pressed fast-forward one last time and after a short while clicked play again.

_She was the sun shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon painting you  
With it's glow so vulnerable and pale_

Roxanne laid back onto the bed, completely overwhelmed as the beautiful ballad continued.

One last song was left, and she felt her heart skip a beat when the chorus got into full swing.

_What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you_

* * *

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again~!" The bag had been tugged off her head, and as soon as she looked into those green eyes, everything was just so obvious.

"Hmm, it would seem so." She grinned back. Her blasé response threw him and he stared for a moment dumbstruck.

"Uhmm, yes!" He picked himself back up quickly, and stood from his chair, now stalking around her in circles. _'How on Earth do you do such things to me, Roxanne..?'_ He wondered.

Roxanne then reached out and grabbed him. His eyes boggled, and he began to stutter. "B-B-But you were tied up? I-I tied you up?" The brunette smiled, reaching into her trouser pocket and waved the small cassette in his face.

She could swear he stopped breathing.

"T-That's not what it looks like-"

"Save it Mr. Bad Boy, I've listened to the whole thing." He was looking strangely pale now, and she handed him the tape. "But maybe _you_ should give it another listen?"

The reporter untied the feeble ropes around her ankles, and made her way to the invisible car. Minion just stared with his mouth open during the whole spectacle.

"Hey, Minion, this car isn't going to drive_ itself _back to my apartment!"

The fish gave his master a worried glance, but Megamind merely nodded.

"Yes, take Miss Ritchi home. Today's plans will be on hold for a while..."

Minion still appeared confused, but nodded and made his way to the car regardless. "Yes sir, as you wish!"

After a short moment the engine roared to life, and the car flew through the holographic wall. Megamind stood staring at the tape for a while until working up the nerve to place it into the massive bat-shaped boombox.

The tape was almost at the end, but there looked like there were a few minutes left. He hadn't used this much of the tape up, had he?

The blue man shyly pressed a leathered finger to the play button.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now your touch_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you'll page me right now your kiss_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy your love's got me looking_  
_Looking so crazy in love_

The villain was positive that he was not listening to the original version of this song. This was so much better, so overwhelmingly powerful and heartfelt.

His knees buckled and he found himself back in his chair, tears stinging the corners of his eyes before rolling down his face.

* * *

**OK, so here's a list of the songs in the order they appeared;**

**Minnie Riperton - Lovin' You, Andy Williams - Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Tom Jones - With These Hands, David Bowie - As The World Falls Down, HIM - The Funeral Of Hearts, Chris Isaak - Wicked Game**

**And finally, Antony And The Johnsons - Crazy In Love**

**I recommend them all, especially that last one. It's nothing like the Beyonce version. Someone on YouTube put it perfectly; _I__t feels like I heard the song_****_for the first time...and fully understood the lyrics._**


	2. Chapter 2

He rang the reporter's doorbell, slinking away from the peep hole when he heard her approaching footsteps.

Roxanne peered through the hole in the door, and frowned. "What the..." Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it anyway.

As soon as she did a caped, leathery figure darted forward macing her with the knockout spray. Well tried to anyway.

"Hang on a sec..." He shook the temperamental can, and Roxanne heard the little ball inside clinking from side to side. He held it to her face again, pressing the nozzle down. It made a faint hissing noise, and the reporter suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Oh no, not again!" She feigned, swooning for a moment before falling against him.

"Ha! I knew it wasn't empty..." He grinned, holstering the can to his belt with one hand, while holding the reporter with the other.

Megamind looked around the room. She sure did like cats... Maybe his next invention would be cat-related? Yes... deceivingly cute, but hiding a murderous barrage of explosives? She'd love it!

He then picked her up bridal style and she had to stop herself from squeaking in surprise. _'I did __**not**__ know he was this __**strong!**__'_

"I think you're going to be impressed!" He said, striding towards the elevator. "At least... I hope you will be." Roxanne tried her best to keep her eyes shut as he came to a stop inside the lift. "You're not very easy to please, do you know that?"

The reporter stifled a giggle; she could practically feel him pouting.

He sighed loudly, watching her eyelashes flutter slightly across her freckled face. Roxanne was taken aback when she felt him hug her to his chest. It was a sweet gesture, but the spikes on his forearms were digging into her skin, and she held her breath, hoping he would soon stop.

"I wish I knew what you wanted..."

The ride in the elevator stretched on as they passed floor after floor; The reporter lived in one of the highest apartments, after all.

Roxanne felt one of his thumbs idly stroking the back of one of her knees, and suppressed the shiver she felt. Unconscious damsels were supposed to remain unresponsive; she couldn't give the game away yet.

She felt his chest rise and fall, and was taken by surprise when the doors to the elevator sprang open with a loud ding. Megamind must've been as preoccupied as her, because he flinched at the same time. Luckily.

Roxanne let her ears be her eyes as she listening to his boots click their way across the floor of the lobby. She heard another set of hurried footsteps as the doorman scrambled to open the main set of doors for the villain.

Megamind gave Carlos one of his best evil glares, and trotted out of the building toward the invisible car. He walked over to the passenger side, setting the reporter on her feet. He kept an arm wrapped around her, and used the other to open the door.

Roxanne was mesmerised by how careful he was being with her, not daring to touch her anywhere inappropriate. She heard the door snap shut, and the villain making his way around the front of the car towards the driver's side.

He hadn't even tied her up. She contemplated for a minute just waiting for him to get in, and then making a break for it. Watching the flustered man chasing after her could be a lot of fun. And if he caught her... Well, so much the better.

She heard him get in, and prepared herself for the sudden roar of the Hudson's engine. But it didn't come, there was just an uncomfortable silence. She realised he could in fact be watching her right now, so she tried her best to look unconscious.

Roxanne concentrated on keeping her breathing at an even pace, and made a point to keep her features relaxed; unambiguous.

After what seemed like an age, he spoke up once more.

"God, I wish you were ugly..."

Roxanne felt the laughter she was suppressing battle against her ribs, and took slow steady breaths through her nose.

"Your perfection is unnerving." She heard him slump against the carseat. "It's easy to see why the populace has paired you with Captain Hair..."

She almost lost it at that remark. She made a mental note of the nickname; she might have to use it sometime.

He leaned forward clicking the tape player on.

_I've got to be near you  
Every night, every day  
I couldn't be happy  
Any other way_

Megamind groaned, turning the key and starting the engine. "I never should've made that stupid tape..."

_It must be love, love, love,  
It must be love, love, love,  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best_

Roxanne held back the smirk that tugged at her lips. Oh gosh, this song was beyond cute.

"I do hope your subconscious isn't registering any of this." He huffed.

_As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know that it's you I need  
To take the blues away_

The cassette suddenly stopped playing, and she heard a dull thud as Megamind threw it into the back seat.

"I wonder what the city would think of it's resident super villain being such a hopeless romantic?" He smirked, about to put the car in gear when-

"I dunno. I could always do a report?"

Megamind jumped as high as the car's ceiling would allow, and he scrambled back until he hit the inside of his door.

He reached over turning the key, and the engine shuddered to a stop. "Y-You... You're..?"

"Awake?" She finished with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes. "How long..?" She merely kept smiling. "**That** long?" He groaned folding his arms defensively.

Roxanne scooted over in her seat towards him; she grinned watching him shrink back. "What..? I won't bite." The reporter gave him a wink. "Unless you ask nicely."

Megamind made a strange sputtering wheeze as he leaned away, though he'd gotten as far as he could short of opening the door and falling out.

"That spray didn't even work, did it..?"

The reporter smirked, shaking her head. Minion was going to get an earful when he got home; this was clearly _his_ fault! Why had he not reminded his master to bring a new can?

"So..." He shuffled in his seat nervously. "You're not running..? That's a good sign." He bit his lip, holding his breath.

Roxanne let her eyes linger over the car's interior, and a certain air freshener caught her eye. Was that custom made..? She felt her mouth tug up in a stupid grin; he was so predictable.

She looked over to him, and her eyebrows quirked up; he looked terrified. It was time to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"That tape was really cute..." She smiled, a blush tinging her cheeks. "I'm really glad I took it, now. What did you think of the last song..?"

"Yes... It w-was... interesting. Very interesting..." His cheeks glowed a faint purple that deepened as he rambled on. "Hey, I bet you're glad I didn't put 'Afternoon Delight' on it, huh?" He inwardly groaned; why on Earth had he said that?

Roxanne reached over and fiddled with the buckle at the top of his glove. "W-What are you doing..?"

"Humour me just this once?" He nodded, his eyes still wide, and the reporter went back to shedding him of the garment. She shimmied it slowly down his arm, disappointed by the fact that his bodysuit had such long sleeves. Finally she slipped it past his blue wrists and off his nimble fingers. "You shouldn't hide these."

She bent forward holding his hand in hers, and planted small kisses across it. Megamind let out a small gasp of surprise when her lips touched him; never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this could ever happen.

Roxanne gave each of his fingers a soft kiss before taking the tip of one into her mouth. That was when he lost it, arching up and off the carseat. "M-Miss Ritchi..."

She stopped in her ministrations to look him dead in the eye. "Please, call me Roxanne." The reporter smirked before returning to suck on his finger; it tasted strongly of leather, which was not surprising given the fact that he practically lived in his gloves. She smirked wondering if he slept in them.

"R-Roxanne..." He moaned when she took the digit in right up to the knuckle, laving her tongue around it. "Oh g-god..." He felt her lips curl up in a smirk, and she let him go with a wet pop before crawling over the centre console and onto his lap.

His expression was a mixture of terror and confusion, peppered with a noticeable hint of lust. She worked on ridding him of the other glove, and he couldn't hold back his amusement; the woman of his dreams was here, in his lap, stripping him. OK, maybe 'stripping' was a little extreme, but she was definitely taking off some of his clothing.

"Oh Roxanne, what _will _the city **think?**" He purred. His grin slipped when she grabbed both of his wrists, placing his hands on her breasts.

"Screw the city." She leaned forward pressing her lips to his, moving his hands over her chest with her own; encouraging him to grope her.

It didn't take long for him to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, as he began squeezing and pinching her breasts eagerly though the thin layers of fabric. Roxanne let her hands snake behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

The villain caught her off guard when his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth. She squirmed, rocking her hips against his, making small contented noises.

Oh god, when she ground against him like that, it would be enough to send any man mad, but a love starved alien virgin, even more so.

Megamind grabbed the middle of her blouse, ripping it outward, scattering buttons everywhere. Roxanne squealed, and he pulled the top of her bra down and over her pert breasts, leaning forward to take the peak of one into his mouth.

He sucked and nipped, delighting in the high pitched gasps he was receiving from the reporter. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, but his nervousness had diminished considerably. The villain let a hand leave her front to curl around to her backside, cupping her full ass. Roxanne squeaked when he gave it a squeeze before pulling his hand back to deliver a firm slap.

"Ohhh... F-Fuck..." She gasped, looking down. Megamind looked up at her with hungry eyes, and a villainous smirk. "D-Do it again..." He arched an eyebrow, still grinning, and spanked her again. "OH YES!" She grabbed the base of his neck, holding him close as he continued to suckle at her hardening nipples.

His hand trailed down her thigh, squeezing the flesh there before hooking behind her knee. His other hand mimicked the gesture, grabbing the opposite leg, and he slid her closer, pulling her legs slightly further apart. She'd be able to feel him much better now; feel his excitement, feel his desire for her.

Roxanne moaned when she felt the bulge in his pants nestle against her. She torqued her hips, grinding slowly against him. She felt all her nerves stand up on end at the noises he made beneath her. She wasn't sure who was in control anymore; she'd lost herself completely in the moment. Just who was at who's mercy?

Megamind squirmed, grabbing her hips to keep the friction at it's strongest; these pants were becoming way too tight, and there were too many layers in the way right now. The reporter pulled back slightly, and as if having read his mind, she reached down and began to unclasp his belt.

The villain gasped when she slid the waistband of his skintight suit down; his cock jutted out, already achingly hard. Roxanne smirked at the pre oozing from the tip. He really wanted her.

His embarrassment and fear returned; here he was, completely exposed. He braced himself for the inevitable laughter, the rejection, but neither came. He opened one eye tentatively to see her staring at him hungrily.

"W-What?" He stammered.

Roxanne licking her lips giving him a lust filled grin. "You really want me..."

"I-Isn't it painfully obvious?" He huffed; he could feel that his face was burning a bright purple, so he looked off to one side.

The brunette leaned forward taking his face in her hands, and steering him to look at her. "Hey, you..." She gave him a warm smile before kissing him softly; this time with less passion, and more care.

Megamind's eyes fluttered closed when she pressed her lips to his. The kiss wasn't as hungry as the last ones had been; it was sweet, and slow, and tender. He felt himself melting into the carseat, and he brought his hands up to wrap around her waist.

Roxanne traced small circles over his jaw with her thumbs; his face was so hot. She pulled back breaking the kiss. "M-Megamind?"

"What?"

"I just want you to know... I don't usually... I mean, I don't usually get with a guy this fast..."

She looked suddenly nervous, so he decided to lighten the mood. "My dear, I've been taking you back to my place for years." He leaned in pressing firm kisses up her neck. "If anything, you've been taking it very slowly..."

Roxanne giggled; this was true whichever way you looked at it. "That's true..." She grinned. "You're going to have to give me a special tour of the place next time... I've only ever seen the business-side of things."

His eyes widened. Next time? She wanted there to be a next time? Megamind was suddenly overwhelmed.

The reporter noticed his change in demeanour. "I mean, you don't have to, don't worry about it-"

"I'd like that..."

"Y-Yeah?" She tried to ignore the fact she was pressed against him so intimately; for the time being they needed to talk, everything else could wait for a few minutes. "I'd like that too." She trailed a hand up his neck, smirking at the hiss of pleasure she received. "So how long?"

He looked at her, slightly puzzled. "How long, what?"

"How long..." She repeated, taking his chin in her fingers. "Have you wanted me?"

He blushed when her thumb came up to stroke his goatee. There was no way he could say this without sounding like some kind of obsessed weirdo. "Since the moment I saw you..?"

Her eyes softened, and she nibbled her lower lip with a smile. "S-Seriously?" It had been years and years ago, she'd looked so dowdy in her early reporting days. Her hair had been a long bob, and not as rich a colour as it was now; the pressures of being on TV almost everyday meant she needed to go to the hairdressers frequently for a cut and colour.

She'd dressed in baggy clothes back then, and hadn't even bothered with makeup the day he'd first kidnapped her. How could he honestly have fallen for her?

He spoke up, as if answering her thoughts. "You weren't afraid of me, not even a little." He took both of her hands in his. "Your fiery attitude, that sharp wit... My heart was yours then and there." He felt his cheeks burn again, trying his best to ignore it. Yes, he definitely sounded like a weirdo.

Roxanne squeezed his hands, bringing him back to reality. "I don't know what to say..." She'd have to show him instead. The reporter pulled one of her hands free, and without thinking twice she wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking up and down the shaft slowly.

He shot up with a gasp; he had not expected **that.** Not at all. "R-Roxa... Ahh!"

She leaned in, bringing up the other hand to stroke his face. "Shh, baby, enjoy it..." Her thumb grazed over his lower lip before sliding into his mouth. He put up no resistance, unsurprisingly. "There we go..." She purred as his tongue flicked out to tickle the tip of her thumb, before swirling around it.

The reporter pulled her hand back; if he was this good with his tongue on other parts of her body, well, she'd be a very lucky lady. Leaning in she brought her attentions back to his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip softly, before taking it into her mouth and suckling.

His hips rose and fell as Roxanne continued to work him with her hand, changing pace every now and then. He shuddered and whined beneath her, increasing her ever growing arousal. She wanted nothing more than to rip her panties off and just ride him. If she listened to her raw instincts, she'd end up leaving a permanent impression of him in the carseat.

No, she couldn't rush him, couldn't be selfish. He was reacting purely on instinct, sure, but underneath it all she could sense his shyness. She could feel how tentative he was. There wasn't a doubt in her mind right now that this could be his first time; it would have to be special. Perfect. She owed him that much.

Roxanne trailed her kisses down to his jaw, and then the side of his neck before reaching up to trace the curve of his ear with her tongue. He practically cried out, and his hands clutched her tightly. So, he was pretty sensitive there... She made a mental note for future reference.

"You're so vocal..." She pumped her hand faster, squeezing the tip slightly everytime she got there. "You can scream all you want, Megamind..." She pinched the lobe of his ear between her teeth before whispering. "I'm afraid no one can hear you..."

His hands trembled on her waist as he let out a low guttural moan. God, where had she learned such a method of torture; the woman was truly going to be his undoing.

"Rox-xaa-OH!" He started to feel that familiar coil of heat inside him; god she was seriously going to... keep going? Until he came? He became worried; in such close proximity he would no doubt spill onto her. Did she not care?

His hips rocked faster, thrusting into her with every stroke. He never thought in a million years this would be happening. Not with her. Her name was the only one he'd ever cried out in the throws of passion, but that was in the privacy of his bedroom; it was always a fantasy, a wish he'd convinced himself would never become true.

He wondered what on earth he'd done in a previous life for karma to reward him in this way. Megamind bit his lip, trying not to embarrass himself. His lungs were begging him to scream, but he couldn't let himself. Couldn't lose to her. He'd never admit it, but she always won their verbal spars. Everytime.

Her free hand came to rest on the back of his skull, tracing sharp lines with her nails, and that was it; he was gone.

"AAH! R-ROXA-ANNE..." He cried out, shivering.

"You gonna cum for me, baby..?" She grinned.

Her sultry tone was all he needed to push him over the edge. His body betrayed him and he thrust up into her hand with shaky desperate jerks. Roxanne smirked watching his flushed face contort. To think, she was the only person in the city, no the world, to see the super villain's cum-face.

"That's it..." She rubbed his length harder, faster, watching in delight as his mouth popped open in an 'O'. "Yeah..." Roxanne grinned watching him squirm through his orgasm.

"Nnng... AH! Oh GOD!" He panted shamelessly, coming hard. His eyes split open a fraction to see him release all over her hand and chest. She continued to pump him, drawing every last drop out of him, and he bit his lip letting out a shaky moan.

More ropy strands of cum hit the reporter, marking her chest in little milky streaks. "You come a lot..." She leaned in pressing a tender kiss on his lips. "Lover."

He found himself moaning softly as she stroked his softening organ, he was incredibly sensitive in the moments after climax. Oh god, she was right. She was absolutely splattered with the stuff. He felt his cheeks tinge violet.

Surely she wanted some kind of payback? Her own release? How could he have been so selfish? He found himself trembling when she kissed him again. Oh, this woman was too good for him, she really was.

He felt her breasts press against his lithe chest, and knew the mess he'd made of her was being transferred to the front of his bodysuit. This was his punishment; coming back to Evil Lair like the filthy slut he was, and having to sneak into the laundry room to clean it all up. There was no way he'd let Minion do the honours; just the thought of such an awkward line of questioning. Yes, this was his punishment. He deserved it.

Roxanne took one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers. She'd never had the chance to see his hands. His fingers were surprisingly long; even his fingertips in comparison to hers were easily twice the length. She'd admit right now that during kidnappings she'd looked forward to him having to illustrate a point by wiggling them diabolically. They'd always been one of her favourite parts of him, if she was honest.

And now they were here, bare, blue, and so soft. Roxanne smiled shyly before guiding his hand down to the waistband of her panties. Her skirt was completely upturned now, giving him easy access. His eyes widened slightly when he felt his hand being pulled towards her, but he stayed silent; watching.

So that's what she wanted. He blushed when she slid his hand into the lacy undergarments, feeling a faint smattering of hair against his fingertips. It made everything seem more real for some reason. He gasped when her hand directed him further toward a red hot wetness. He knew women self lubricated, but jesus! There was so much of it! She looked down at him with a coy smile, and he found himself sliding a finger in.

Roxanne mewled softly, grinding her hips against his hand. His fingers were so long, so deliciously long and thin. The first one slid in easily and she moaned gripping his spiked shoulder guards for purchase. "M-More..." He obliged, sliding in a second when the first slipped back in. "O-OH... OH GOD, YES... YES!" She shrieked, bucking against his hand. "F-FUCK ME, MEGAMIND!"

His eyes widened, watching her pant and squirm against him. He always secretly wondered how good his name would sound falling off her lips in this way, but his imagination only stretched so far. This was so much better, so much hotter.

He scissored the two fingers, stretching her slightly before adding a third. Oh, she was so wet, so fucking wet. Megamind beckoned all three fingers in long hard strokes and she screamed, both of her hands coming up to grip his mantle. Her breathing was becoming shaky, and desperate. He knew she was close.

The villain felt a sudden surge of pride. He was doing this to Roxanne. Him. He couldn't help the grin that was stretching along his face; the pad of his thumb came up to rub vigorously at the little bundle of nerves. He may have been a complete novice, but he wasn't by any means uneducated. He'd read his fair share of anatomy books, but of course, being a man, he'd also watched his fair share of pornography.

Megamind knew this little spot would drive her wild, and coupled with the sweet spot he was stroking inside her, he knew it would not be too long before her muscles clamped around him in ecstasy.

Roxanne squealed, riding him faster. He was so good, how on earth did he know what to do? He was a genius, sure, but was he just experimenting right now? Had he done this before..? The reporter felt a surge of possessiveness at the thought of him pleasuring another woman.

She had to know, it would ruin everything if she had that question buzzing round her head the whole time. "M-Megamind..?" He looked up with wide innocent eyes. "Have you done this before..?"

His fingers stopped abruptly, pulling out. "I-I'm not pleasuring you correctly..."

Roxanne's eyebrows shot up; OK, he really hadn't done this before. "No!" His eyes looked even more sad. "No! What I meant was... you're really good. Really. Good. It's just a surprise that you're so good at something you haven't done before..." Great, she'd not only killed the mood, she'd burnt it to the ground and set fire to the ashes.

"Oh..." His face flushed slightly; so he was skilled? His ego swelled at the flattery, and a filthy grin spread across his face. "So... You like the feel of me inside you..?"

Where had that come from? She was too startled by his sudden change to say anything other than, "Y-Yes..."

"Interesting..." He leaned forward taking a nipple in his mouth again and sucking softly; traces of cum found their way to his tongue and he moaned. He felt so perverted, so naughty. She had done this to him, he'd been innocent this morning, and now here he was in the invisible car, doing indescribable things with his would-be hostage.

Not that he minded. If anyone was to corrupt him, he'd want it to be her.

He slid all three digits back into her, grinning as she gasped; the ambient temperature had caught the juices smeared over his fingers, and as a consequence they were nice and cool. That was her punishment for making him doubt himself. Roxanne writhed, adjusting to the slick pressure rubbing back and forth again. She soon warmed him up, rocking against his hand again greedily.

"If you stop again..." She panted, grabbing his chin. "I will not be held responsible for my actions..." The last few words came out in a growl, and his smirk doubled.

Letting his other arm snake behind her again, he caught her off guard with a hard slap. "Now now... you should know better to threaten a villain, my dear..." She frowned with a huff, and he delivered a second stinging blow. "Ah ah ah, less of the attitude..."

Roxanne's cheeks flushed, she felt so humiliated, but strangely aroused at the same time. "P-Please, Megamind..." She looked him in the eye as she said it. "Let me cum?"

Oh, he just looked so damn pleased with himself, it was hard not to slap him upside the head.

"Since you asked so nicely..."

His fingers thrust in and out rapidly, and she felt herself doubling over, grabbing his spiked armour again. He'd been holding back; teasing her. Now he was giving her his all, and his all was ripping feral grunts and shrieks from her throat. If he could fuck like this with his hand, just imagine how he'd feel rubbing that thick blue cock inside her?

Roxanne eyes snapped shut when his thumb returned to her clit, circling it roughly. "O-OHHH..." She was almost there, so fucking close. "YES! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!"

But he did. Roxanne groaned loudly, almost screaming in frustration. Megamind merely looked up, that same satisfied smirk on his lips. "Beg me..."

"Wha-"

"Beg. Me." He snaked a hand into her hair, pulled her forward so they were face to face. He wasn't pulling her hard, but he held her firmly all the same. His eyes glowed back with vulnerability. "I need to hear you beg me... Please?"

Her expression softened, if he really wanted this, she'd relent just this once. Roxanne nodded, a small gasp escaping her lips when his fingers began moving again.

"Ooohh... Oh yes... Please... More, give me more..." He happily obliged, thrusting the digits faster. "Yes! Make me cum! Please, make me cum, Megamind!" Her hands came up to grab his head, forcing it down onto her breast again. His lips wrapped around the nipple, and he nibbled mercilessly. "F-Fuck! Don't stop, please! I'm... I'm gonna... G-Gonna-"

His eyebrows arched when she let out a high pitched scream. Roxanne's inner muscles clamped around his fingers, pulling them deeper as she whimpered loudly. Megamind kept pumping his fingers in and out, determined to make it last just that little bit longer.

He knew 'edging' took a lot of practice and experience, but he was content with the outcome. The fact that her nails were stilling digging into his scalp as she rode his hand convinced him the experiment had been a complete success. Yes, the constant delay in orgasm had made for a fantastic finish for the reporter. After that mind blowing handjob, she deserved a toe curling climax to match.

She finally released her grip on his head, slumping across his chest. "T-That was... S-So good..." She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"I may have to change my title, now; Megamind incredibly handsome orgasmic genius, and master of fingering."

Roxanne burst out laughing, grabbing his forearms to steady herself. "Oh my god..." She sniggered, pressing her lips to his. He could feel the little gusts of air puffing out of her nose and she giggled against his lips.

He was truly in Evil Heaven.

* * *

**So... This was meant to be a cutesy fluff chapter like the last, but it just escalated into invisible car sexytimes.**

**OOPS.**

**That song was "It Must Be Love" by Madness. It's well worth a listen!**


End file.
